


Ripples

by Beaufoy14



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaufoy14/pseuds/Beaufoy14
Summary: Steve Rogers has a radio show.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Ripples

Steve Rogers has a radio show. He jokes that he can count on one hand the number of listeners he has. He shouldn’t have a show that goes out from midnight to five in the morning on a Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday night then, his producer laughs. But Steve Rogers' radio show is pure gold. And those who find it are instantly hooked. Because Steve Rogers is the best goddamn person to walk this planet. He has a way of pulling in a listener, making them feel like he's chatting to them personally, like they're the most important person in the world. He talks about the music he's loving, what he gets up to when he's not doing the show, how to make the best apple pies. He's also a snarky little shit.   
He's a nice guy, who plays good music, and can make you laugh out loud when you're tired, grumpy and just want to curl up in bed.

Steve Rogers doesn't have many listeners but those that do, do so religiously. Most of the time it's not by choice, it's because he's the best thing around from midnight until the sun comes up, and once you've heard a fully grown man discuss his theories about aliens you kind of want to stick around to see what he'll talk about next. 

There's a famous billionaire who listens to Steve's show when he can't sleep and is messing around in his lab. He likes the man's dry humour, and feeling like perhaps he's not the only person awake in the world after all.

In the deserts of Iraq, a soldier with mechanical wings sits on night duty, kept awake by the calming sound of Steve Rogers' voice. The man finds out one day that the presenter himself used to be a soldier and likes him even more for it.   
When he comes back from the war, haunted by the memories of the friend he couldn't save, Steve Rogers' show reminds him of the good times, the times when it felt like they were invincible, and of talking about everything and nothing over the chatter of the radio. 

A woman with bright red hair and sharp eyes turns up the radio every time Steve Rogers' show plays a cheesy song that the Americans love so much. She sings along, out of tune, but with a smile on her face. The man next to her teases her mercilessly about it but she points out that he's deaf so if he hates it so much then he should take his hearing aids out. He doesn't, not because he likes hearing her sing, but because he likes hearing her laugh.

A man with a metal arm and nightmares that haunt his sleep, is convinced it's possible to fall in love with someone you've never met. Steve Rogers is the only thing that gets him through the nights when he wakes up screaming. The nights when Steve Rogers' voice isn't making wisecracks over the sound waves are the nights where the man walks the quiet streets until the sun comes up and he's too tired to dream.   
One day he hears a voice he recognises in the line at the coffee shop.  
He takes a step forward.   
Says hello.


End file.
